<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Vanilla by CyaSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543857">Chocolate Vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaSilver/pseuds/CyaSilver'>CyaSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, implied sbi family dynamic, soft boyfriends, there's a step-dream joke somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaSilver/pseuds/CyaSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream suggests that they bake for their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work posted so criticisms are welcome! Also sorry if the formatting looks wack, I'm still trying to figure out how to do properly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream offered him to have their first date inside their shared apartment, Techno was skeptical. Who would want their first date inside? Was this man so much of a gamer that the thought of going outside was such a foreign concept to him?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying that since I know you’re often busy editing videos, I thought maybe it’s best if we do it here, at home?”, the blond quickly said, clearly unsure of the offer as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Bruh’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you propose we should do for our ‘date’ then, Dream dearest?” He questioned his boyfriend, making sure he conveyed his sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh maybe we can bake?”, he raised an eyebrow to that. “I heard from Wilbur that you used to work at a bakery before and uh…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness, while cursing Wilbur for telling Dream that.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to give a peck on the taller male's cheek before saying “That’s sweet of you Dream, but do you even know how to bake?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how to measure things…?” Dream trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a disaster.</p><p>-</p><p>And true to his word it was <em> indeed </em> a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere, spilled butter on the stove, and was that a measuring cup filled with eggs. What?</p><p>But no words could describe how messy Dream looked. The man looked like a deflated Pillsbury Doughboy, covered in flour from head to toe. Techno didn’t even know how that happened. One minute he was getting more eggs from the fridge, the next thing he knew, his lover was looking like a B-list horror movie ghost.</p><p>Sighing he moved to grab the hand mixer from the other, showing him how to properly do it.</p><p> </p><p>“The first thing you need to remember when mixing dry ingredients is that you must start at the lowest setting”, he instructed the younger.</p><p> </p><p>After doing so the pink haired male sets down the appliance and tries to salvage whatever Dream was trying to make.</p><p>-</p><p>While this was happening, Dream stood there mesmerized and amazed at his lover working. He was especially amazed at the way the sunlight framed Techno’s face.<br/><br/>Yellow rays turning pink hair into peach, the sequins of the hair clip he gave to him on the older’s birthday glinted like jewels. The visage in front of him was so angelic, so pure, and so untouchable. It's a miracle he was even dating this man.</p><p>Too busy admiring his lover’s beauty he failed to notice the smaller hitting him with a rubber spatula.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!”, cried out the blond. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally he responds, see chat he’s not braindead.”, the pink haired man says to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I do?!" cried the blond.</p><p> </p><p>"You could do without staring at me, to helping me figure out what flavor we should do?"</p><p> </p><p>Opening some cabinets, he remembered they had some flavor extract somewhere. They could do vanilla? Or would Dream like coconut? But that would mean he would need to shred some coconut. Tiptoeing he reached out for the cinnamon powder, damning Dream for arranging all the spices and powders so high up. Next time, he'll put away the groceries, it’ll be somewhere that he'll finally be able to reach.</p><p>Once having the powder, he shook the little bottle and mixed it in.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we make vanilla cupcakes with chocolate frosting? Please?" </p><p> </p><p>"And why should I do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Debatable sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>Having already predicted what flavor Dream wanted, he just added the ingredients he had laid out on the table. The aroma of vanilla wafted in their kitchen--</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes dear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go get me the sugar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" </p><p> </p><p>He was handed the sugar, eyeballing the amount he put, it would be sweet enough. If not, they could always make the frosting super chocolatey and sweet, it would compensate for the lack of sugar the vanilla batter had.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno" whined Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pay attention to me, please?" tugging the ends of his sweater, was Dream really acting like a child? He looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, I'm trying to mi-" in a blink of an eye, Dream scooped up some batter and licked his coated finger--grinning like he had just won some sort of event.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, you're going to get E coli. It's your funeral if you start complaining about stomach pains."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, but you'll take care of me, right Techno?"</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Techno opened some cupboards, searching for the cupcake pans. "You have very high expectations for me-" finding it, he set it on the counter, glancing over to Dream's obvious fake hurt expression "-but, I guess I would take care of you." Tiptoeing to give Dream a peck on the lips, covering his lips with flour.</p><p>Dream happily pecked his lips again, pecking them multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>"Bleh, you really need to go take a shower. I'm not having our cupcake date with you covered in flour." </p><p> </p><p>"But Techno, I need to watch you make the cupcakes!" exclaimed Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"No you don't. Pass me the eggs and go preheat the oven."</p><p> </p><p>"Aye aye, Techno!" </p><p> </p><p>Cracking the eggs in the bowl, he whisked the ingredients together, making sure there were no clumps of flour.</p><p>-</p><p>Doing all this baking, made him strangely nostalgic? He did work at a bakery, being the one who often made batches of cookies, cupcakes and bread. It made him happy, being able to do this again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ow--Techno, please!"</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep on doing that I’m not giving you your share,” warned the former baker.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, Dream retreated pouting while doing so. Techno glanced at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. ‘Honestly, could this man get anymore more childish?’ he mused.</p><p> </p><p>"You can help pour the batter? How about that? Would that make you happy?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded enthusiastically, his green eyes lit with excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, go get the spoon and pour them on each mold."</p><p> </p><p>With the energy of a golden retriever Dream hurriedly grabbed the needed utensil and stood side to side with Techno. Meanwhile the shorter male stood shocked at his lover’s eagerness to help, scoffing when he noticed the other was practically buzzing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we need to only add a small amount of batter each mold. Too much and the cupcakes would overflow, add too little and it won’t rise properly,” he tells Dream.</p><p> </p><p>The blond nods enthusiastically, carefully putting batter into each mold as per instructed by the pinkette. Deeming that Dream was capable of not fucking this up, Techno moves to do the same. Masterfully pouring the batter like he had done so few years ago. </p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, we can now put them in the oven. I'm 100% sure not trusting you putting shit in the oven, so let me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to somehow burn your hands!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm capable enough!"</p><p> </p><p>"No you're not! Just go and open the oven." He said, as he grabbed the cupcake mold, putting them inside the oven--taking the second batch to the oven as well. Techno sets a timer on his phone and closes the oven, he turns to face Dream. "Now we just wait."</p><p> </p><p>With the cupcakes baking in the oven, the couple set off to get cleaned. Dream finally taking the needed bath and Techno cleaning up the messy kitchen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time the timer reached zero Techno closed the book, having decided to do some light reading after he finished cleaning. Making sure he had the page bookmarked. He leaves to turn off the timer.</p><p>Once he reached the kitchen he saw Dream putting on oven mitts. Eyes widening he hurriedly snatched it from the taller man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”, his boyfriend yells.</p><p> </p><p>“When I told you I don’t trust you with the oven, I meant it,” scolded the pinkette</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at his oh so idiotic boyfriend he puts on the oven mitts, bending over to open the oven and get the cupcakes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He feels a presence behind him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dream, I swear to every deity in the universe I will hit you with the cupcake pan” Techno warns the other.</p><p><br/>Dream being the stubborn bastard that he was ignored the warning and grabbed the older’s, surprisingly plump ass.</p><p> </p><p>“DREAM!”, yelled Techno, face flushing pink. He’s letting this man sleep on the floor <b> <em>tonight</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>"SORRY! Sorry!" giggling, Dream squeezes again before backing up.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, definitely on the floor tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"No you're not!" He sets the steaming cupcakes on the counter and hurries to take the other batch out before Dream does it again. </p><p>-</p><p>With all the pans out of the oven he lets the pastry cool off for a few minutes, Techno turns to his boyfriend, an offer in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Due to your actions a while ago I had intended to let you sleep on the floor”, he says as a matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now I-”Dream interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ah be quiet you pervert I wasn’t done talking," the pinkette retorted, sending the younger a warning glare before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“But seeing as I am such a loving and caring boyfriend, I decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. If you manage to not make a huge mess while frosting the cupcakes, then maybe, <em> maybe </em> you won’t be sleeping on the floor tonight”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling sweetly he handed his lover the piping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember no messes okay? And if you get it done without my help…” he trails off.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a seductive smirk he leaned over the blond and whispered.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll give you a bonus ‘ </em> <b> <em>treat</em> </b> <em> ’ tonight.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, that was all the motivation Dream needed to get to work. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Techno watched in awe as he observed the blond actually try to put effort in not only avoiding making a mess but also in making the frosting look presentable. It was honestly an endearing sight to see. Chuckling, he goes back on his own batch and continues to frost, humming while doing so.</p><p>Meanwhile a certain Florida man had long since abandoned his task in favor of staring at his lover, <em> again </em>.</p><p>But can you blame him though? Techno was just that beautiful.</p><p>Porcelain skin that managed to be vibrant and full of life. Framed by a halo of rose pink locks tied into a loose bun, held together by a series of clips that kept his bangs away from his face.</p><p>Dream sighed. It's like he's falling in love with the other all over again.</p><p>Fawning over his boyfriend he noticed a few strands hanging loose on the pink haired man. Doing what he does best, Dream reaches out tucking the stray hairs behind Techno's ear. The action caused the older of the two to freeze. Heat begins to creep into Techno's face as he hastily covers the ear Dream previously touched.</p><p>Speaking of, the senior faced his lover only to be hit with the lovestruck expression his idiot boyfriend was harboring.</p><p>Dream was looking at him with the softest and fondest smile he'd seen the man make.</p><p> </p><p>It was…<em>something.</em></p><p> </p><p>Flushing even more Techno looked away from the blond, heart beating a hundred miles a minute.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked meekly, still covering his ear. He felt like he knew the answer already. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking how pretty and adorable you are and how I keep telling myself how lucky I am to have you," Dream replies, grabbing Techno's hand and placing a kiss on it.</p><p> </p><p>The latter was undoubtedly red by now. "You're such a simp."</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Dream smiles again approaching the older and lifting him on the counter, kissing him while doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The pinkette immediately melted in the embrace, hooking his arms on the blond’s neck, his hands tangled in gold locks.   </p><p>Breaking off the kiss Dream puts his forehead on the other. Emerald eyes staring into ruby red, he dives in for another kiss but is stopped by something sweet.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat it, after all I--" he watches his stupidly cute and perfect boyfriend blush and look the other way "--I made them just for you, and it would have been all for nothing if you don't eat one." Techno hastily adds.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he so damn lucky? He bites into the cupcake, messily getting the frosting all over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream! You're making a mess!"</p><p> </p><p>Humming, he takes the rest from Techno's hand and finishes it in two big bites-- tasting the rich chocolate flavor of the frosting.</p><p> </p><p>"Done! Can I have my kiss now?" He giggles when Techno punches his arm playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Not with frosting all over your lips!"</p><p> </p><p>Pecking his boyfriend’s lips, Techno squeaked in surprise and surged forward for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Your lips taste of chocolate" Techno says, still meeting his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And is that such a bad thing?" He notes, pecking Techno's lips again and again. </p><p> </p><p>"No I guess-" Sighing when he finally deepens the kiss, the kiss not being too fast or too slow. </p><p>"- i guess not" Techno grins up at him, his lips are red in color from being kissed, his cheeks are flushed a pale pink.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's pulse quickens, hearing only the rapid beating of his heart, he's quick to realize he's very much in love with the pinkette. "Was this a bad first date then?"</p><p>Ruby red eyes twinkle in amusement, his lips stretching into a smile,</p><p> </p><p>"No, this was perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Birdy for helping me write this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>